1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing method and a laser processing apparatus which irradiate an object to be processed with processing laser light beam, thereby being employable in processing techniques such as those for printing, cutting, and welding the object.
2. Related Background Art
As a technique for irradiating an object to be processed with converged laser light and thereby processing the object, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-133145 (Document 1) has been known. The technique disclosed in Document 1 emits laser light to the object separately from processing infrared laser light. Namely, when the diameter of the irradiation area of laser light on the object is measured, the position of the object is adjusted such that thus measured irradiation area diameter coincides with a reference diameter. Then, the object having adjusted its position is irradiated with the processing infrared laser light, so as to be processed.